the assassin story
by ELITE001
Summary: follow the path of assassin, an assassin that has just arrived into the world of morrowind


One sunny Saturday afternoon in July a boat arrived at the shadyn neen census office. In the boat was an Elf, a Dark Elf, along with a second Dark Elf. The first Dark Elf stood trying to wake the second Dark Elf "hey, hey, wake up, wake up!" Said the first Dark Elf. Suddenly the Second Dark Elf Woke up, then the first Dark Elf said, "hey, what's wrong, you looked like you were having a nightmare, so, what's your name?" "Assassin" replied the second dark elf "Not your class your name!" said the first dark elf with annoyance in his voice "Assassin is my name!" Yelled the second Dark Elf "Oh, sorry, it's just... most people don't have a name like that, wait do you hear that?" said the first dark elf then with curiosity in his voice assassin said "what is it, what do you hear" "oh no, the guard, shhhhhhhh, quit, he's coming" the first Dark Elf whispered Assassin looked and saw the guard coming down stairs down the hall from the room he was in. The Guard walked up to Assassin and said "this is were you get off Dark Elf, come with me." Assassin followed the guard down the hall up the stairs and to the ladder that led up to the surface. The Guard motioned for Assassin to climb up the ladder, so he did. He climbed the ladder opened the hatch got on the deck. On the deck was another guard who motioned for Assassin to walk across the bridge and into the census office. Assassin walked to the door of the census office. He stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and went in. In the office there was a man next to a table and a guard by a door on the left side of the room. Assassin walked up to the man. "So, your finally here, now uh, we have a paper for you to fill out here take it" he said handing assassin the paper. Assassin took it grabbed a pen and began filling out the paper. Not to long after he got the paper he was done, the paper he filled out read:

Name: Assassin

Class: Assassin

Gender: Male

Race: Dark Elf

. He handed the man the paper the man took a look at the paper for a few seconds then put it down. He grabbed out a piece of paper and began writing on it. Several minutes later he stopped writing and handed it to assassin. After he handed the paper to assassin he said, "Now take that paper to the captain, just go through that door, and you should find your way from there."

So Assassin walked through the door, closing it behind him. He walked down a door until he got to a room with a table. On the table he saw something that caught his eye; a lock-pick and a dagger. He went to the lock-pick and the dagger and pocketed them both. Assassin turned around to walk to the door. Suddenly he a small chest that look locked, he had the sudden need to open it. He walked over to it picked it and opened it. Inside were 31 drakes. He pocketed the drakes and continued. Wene he got to the captain he showed him the paper. As the captain looked over the papers assassin suddenly had the need to spill blood. He quickly without thinking drew his dagger and slit the captions neck the captain hit the floor, dead. Assassin grabbed the captain's body and sling it over his shoulder. Assassin remembered that there was a barrel were he could stuff the body in a small court yard out the back of the captains house, were no one could see him because it had a tall rock wall around it. He opened the door and went to the barrel. Upon opening it he found a small ring that looked to be enchanted, carved on the side were the words "engraved ring of healing". He pocketed the ring. After doing so he stuffed the captains body into the barrel and closed it. He then went back into the house out the front door; into the world of morrowind Assassin took a deep breath while examining his surroundings. While looking around he decided to put on the ring he previously found in the barrel. After slipping the ring onto his finger he decided to ask one of the locals about the town. He looked around for someone that seemed friendly anof to approach. He saw a Wood elf that looked pretty friendly, so he approached him. "Do you need something stranger?" said the wood elf as assassin approached him" Yes, uh I was just looking for some info. On the town." Assassin said

The wood elf quickly replied "oh yes, I can help you, my names fargoth, uh well, the only things really around here are the trade house and the light house, nothing else really interesting"

"Oh, ok well thanks" Assassin said back as he waved and walked away

Just as he started walking away fargoth quilky said, "Hey stop! Let me see that ring!"

Assassin stopped turned back, took off the ring and handed it to fargoth. As he handed the ring to fargoth, fargoth said "why, this is my ring, the ring the guards took from me! Please let me take this, it's mine anyway."

Assassin quickly snatched the ring and said "no way! This is my ring, find your own, you short little thief, trying to make me think this is your ring, HA!"

Just as Assassin said this fargoth took the ring and tried to run. Just as he grabbed the ring Assassin grabbed his dagger, put it to fargoth's neck and said "take one more step, and I sware! It will be your last."

Fargoth quickly dropped the ring, Assassin pocketed the dagger as fargoth did so. He grabbed the ring put it on and headed for the trade house. As Assassin arrived at trade house he went to the store clerk. "Hello, how may I help you today fine sir" The store clerk said

"How much could I sell this to you for?" Assassin said as he showed the store clerk the ring. Wene the store clerk say it he said "hmmm, about… maybe, 10 drakes"

"Make it 12 and you got a deal" Assassin replied

"Ok, deal," said the store clerk as he put on the ring and handed Assassin the drakes. After Assassin did this he saw some stairs. Eager to know were they led, he climbed them. Up the stairs he found a room with several people in it, there was also some tables and chairs. As Assassin was looking around a man came up to him and said, "Hey, you looking for work?"

"I might, what kind of work, and what's in it for me?" Assassin said back

"Well you see a little wood elf names Fargoth hasn't been paying his do's, but I've heard he has a secret hiding place were he places the money I should have, I know he sneaks around at night so, can you watch him and find his hiding spot?" Said the big man

"Uuuuuhhhhh… yah, sure, but, what's in it for me?" said Assassin in tone that seemed like he was sure this guy was going to cheat him

"I'll give you 20 of the money you find, also, anything you else you find in the hiding place I will also let you keep, is it a deal" Replied the man

"Ok, Deal, consider it done" said Assassin as he headed for the lighthouse. Wene he got to the lighthouse he climbed to the top and waited till dark. At about 12:00 midnight he woke up. He got up and began scanning the ground for fargoth from the top of the lighthouse. He saw fargoth go into a very small swampy pond and do something to a tree stump. Wene Assassin saw this he new that was the hiding place. He quickly jumped from the lighthouse to a tree next to the lighthouse, then jumped onto the ground. Suddenly Assassin was reminded of a past assassination he did, were he did something similar to what he just did. Suddenly Assassins vision began to change, everything turned red and assassin ran towards fargoth. As he ran he made no sound and he moved so fast that in Assassins vision everything just seemed to blur and suddenly he was in another place. He went behind fargoth and stabbed him in the neck with is dagger, he spun him around stabbed him in the front of the neck with his dagger, he then stuck his dagger through the top of fargoths head. Fargoths body hit the floor, head covered with blood. Unluckily for Assassin all the guards were in his general area at the time of the assassination, they all saw. They all ran at him swords drawn, there were about 6, and they surrounded him. He jumped up and they all ran into each other. He came down behind one with his knife out, so it went through his head. The guards were still dazed from them running into each other so they weren't really reacting. Assassin pulled the knife from the guard's head and stabbed it into the guard on the rights head. He then took that same guards sword and stabbed it into the head of the guard on the left. Then he took that guards sword and slashed the throats of the 3 in front of him. All the guards body's layed on the ground, lifeless.

Assassin new that if anyone found out about this, he was screwed. So he headed for silt strider. Wene he got there the operator said "hello sir, were would you like to go?"

"To balmora" Assassin replied

So they got in the silt strider and headed for balmora. It was about 1 in the afternoon wene they got there. He got off the silt strider and went into the city. In front of him was a club. He saw some stairs next to the door and wondered what they led to. He walked up the stairs to find 2 dark elfs. Suddenly he had another erg to kill. He quickly drew hi dagger and threw it at the neck of one of the dark elfs. Wene the other dark elf saw this he got scared so bad he fell off the side of the building Assassin jumped off the building onto the dark elf that fell. He stuck his dagger in the dark elf's throat. Then he put his dagger away and went to a location were no one would know he did it. He walked to a large open area were there was 3 shops. The closest was one to his left. It was a small building that was apart from the other buildings. He walked over and entered. The shop keeper looked at Assassin and said "hello sir, welcome to my shop." Assassin looked up at her. Without thinking he grabbed his dagger and lunged at her, stabbing his dagger into her face. He continued stabbing her face about 5 times. He put away his dagger and looked for something of use to him

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
